


Ensnaring The Boarder

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Hermione is unhappy with her love life. Molly Weasley has recruited her to help with a project. When the two coincide, things heat up.





	Ensnaring The Boarder

Hermione sat in Molly’s hectic dining room wishing she hadn’t agreed to help out with Molly’s latest project. Hermione had spent the last week at work feeling like she had been asked out by every male in the ministry except the blonde twat she wanted to ask her. There was a big Valentine’s day benefit plus the Minister’s birthday party coming up and all ministry employees had to go. A handful of guys had asked her, but she hadn't agreed to any of them. It was ridiculous, her feelings for that man, after all he had done to her but she respected him now. After he had handled his parents going to jail, and how he had inserted himself into the community with intentions of rising above his parents despite the way they had raised him. 

 

“Hermione, are you listening to me?” Molly asked. 

 

Hermione jumps and replies “Yes!” before grabbing Molly’s list of ideas. 

 

Molly had asked her here; to help her find something to do with all her free time, now that all the kids were out of the house. Ginny had gone to help George with the shop and Arthur was still working full time at the ministry, albeit as head of a department and with better wages. Molly apparently was feeling alone and underappreciated, but rather than tell Arthur that and make him feel bad, she wanted Hermione to help her think of a business plan she could execute from home. Or one with minimal out of home times so she could still be here for her family, but bring in some more money so she and Arthur could retire easily.

 

Molly had several good ideas on her list including selling her knitting. Which Hermione felt would be a huge money maker if she also sold to muggles, but she wasn’t sure Molly would be okay with it. She looked down the list more when a particular idea jumped out at her. 

 

“Molly, what about this idea,” she said feeling excited, “the boarding house one?” Molly looked ever at her and paused in her ramblings. 

 

“Oh, well I thought it would be nice to have a full house, plus there are plenty of kids without homes and parents now.” She said, a little bit dejectedly. 

 

“Well I think it's a brilliant idea! We could remodel a bit and even add rooms. Later, maybe Ginny or someone could take over running it while you retire and you could still have money coming in for you and Mr. Weasley!”

 

“Hermione, I told you to call us by our first names! I like the idea a lot as well, let me talk to Arthur about it tonight.”

 

Hermione was pleased as could be but not for the reason Molly was. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The entire Weasley clan took on Molly’s project with gusto. Both Harry and Hermione came to help with the remodel and while Molly and Arthur protested, Harry, Hermione and every single kid helped out to fund the work. Two months later there were ten guest rooms, a new dining room to accommodate them all, a laundry room, and a new kitchen to cook in. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had worked one night on a special project that gave Molly and Arthur their own room, living room, kitchen, bathroom and guest room, so when they did retire they would have their own space.

 

Molly was tickled pink at the idea of having a full house again, and Arthur was pleased that their plan for retirement was suddenly an actual plan. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley’s had spread flyers in public places, and Molly had insisted on putting a bit that people displaced from their own home because of the war would have first pick. 

 

Hermione hung a flyer on the announcement board at the ministry hoping it would draw in people with stable jobs. Malfoy walked by as she was just finishing, and Hermione drew a breath for strength and walked alongside him. 

 

“Granger, what do you want.” 

 

He smirked his usual smile, but Hermione could see past it now. They had worked on plenty of projects through the ministry in their last two years working together that Hermione knew he was being a shit on purpose.

 

“I was just posting a flyer.” She waited expectantly for him to ask what for. 

 

He looked sideways towards her and sighed, “What is it for Granger?”

 

“Molly Weasley has turned her home into a boarding house, especially if a person was displaced from the war. I am going to help her run it to begin with and I want you to come stay there.” An old glint appeared in Malfoy’s eyes. 

 

“You want me to go live with the Weasleys?”

 

“No I want you to go stay at a boarding home run by Mrs. Weasley and myself. I guarantees us intelligent conversations and someone to vent too. We can handle work projects at home instead of staying here till two or three am. Also, it would piss your father off to no end, which I know you have a secret thrill about. Come on Malfoy, you know we’d have fun.” Hermione said desperately hoping she was hiding her anxiety about him being there. It had been a very sudden and strong realization a few months back when she realized she had feelings for this man. 

 

Malfoy looked at her again as he stopped at his office door. “I guess I could do that for a little while, just to piss of my father mind you.” He winked at her. “I'll see you later Granger.” 

 

He headed into his office and shut the door. Hermione walked as leisurely as she could stand to her own office and shut the door as well. A small giggle escaped her as she half danced to her chair. She sat in the comfy office chair with a plop and smiled to herself. The pile of work in front of her however, called her attention and soon the witch was neck deep in the day’s workload. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione had spent the day writing a menu with Molly for their opening night and helping move the ten boarders in. Molly has been shocked when all ten rooms had let within a week of being ready. Hermione had been quick to start a waiting list and suggest a dinner party for all the tenants to get to know their host and fellow boarders. Molly had loved the idea and they had been busy all week getting everything in line. 

 

Hermione had helped four boarders settle in, and had only seen Draco in passing twice. She was excited he would be so close but also nauseous. The second time she'd walked past his room to see him leaning lazily against the door frame, while a house elf finished getting his room set up. This made the proximity of the wizard she was crushing on very real, and she had been engulfed by nervousness. 

 

She smiled back at his raised eyebrow and said, “See you at dinner.” 

 

Now she was headed to her room to change. She hadn't the foggiest idea what she should wear. She needed something attractive, yet business appropriate as she would be introduced as partner of the establishment. 

 

Molly and Author had surprised her with half the property rights and then the entire property after both of them passed. Hermione was filled with gratitude. It would be something she could retire doing after she couldn't keep up with the Ministry and Auror's offices. Between that news, Malfoy actually moving in, and her usual work load, Hermione was a little bit of a basket case and she was exhausted. 

 

She decided to shower and then pick her clothing out. The warm water washed over her, easing aching muscles and calming her fired nerves. She knew that things would work out eventually. She just felt sick of being lost everywhere but work. Work was easy, changing the world one wizarding law at a time. Everything else seemed tainted but her place in the Golden Trio. Which was helpful once in a while but in her personal and love life, just caused more complications that she could stand. People approached her for dates, autographs, or to implore her for meetings with Harry, Ron, and herself. She was tired of it all. That was one of the pulls to Malfoy. He was handsome, and fit. He knew her already, didn't care one bit if she was famous, and their playful and sarcastic work banter had gotten her through more than one bad meeting or long night in the office. She finally decided on a classic black dress, and a pale colored shawl. She picked her cute black flats because she didn't need to trip tonight. Then trying to hide her excitement, she went down to play hostess. 

 

So far the night had gone down without a hitch. After introducing and applauding Molly and her cause, the group had chit chatted until the dining room was in a loud uproar. Molly was completely content and after dinner was done and dessert and coffee handed out, Hermione went outside to cool off. 

 

All the young men who had taken rooms had things of their past in common. There were quite a few ex-death eater’s children in the rooms. Young men who had chosen to throw off their parents pureblood beliefs and live their own lives. Hermione had been pleased to see Draco enjoying himself and sharing his rare smile a few times. 

 

She hung her shawl on the fence and pulled her hair down. The cool night breeze felt wonderful and too many youthful nights here had made her comfortable in the Weasley’s yard. She replaced her hair into a messy bun and glanced at the window. She looked directly into Draco Malfoy’s eyes. He was blocking the whole window with his torso, and he smiles when she gasped in surprise. Slight color began to rise to her cheeks, which turned hot fast, as he winked at her. Hermione felt the warmth curl in her belly that always showed up when this particular man gave her any one-on-one attention. She managed a small smile before she turned and walked back into the house, as if her body wasn't warmer than it had been before she went out into the night air. 

 

Hermione had finally finished cleaning up and was headed to her room. Tonight had been a success, and Molly was pleased, Malfoy had noticed her, and it was time to celebrate and sleep. She opened the door to her room and froze, shock rippling through her. Draco Malfoy was draped across her bed, nose in Hermione’s books, top buttons undone on his shirt. He peeked over the book, to rake her with his eyes causing Hermione to blush furiously. 

 

“What are you doing in my room Malfoy?” She stuttered out, feeling sheepish that he affected her so completely. 

 

He grinned, “What do you think Hermione?” He looked at her again, starting at her legs and working his way to her hair. “Don’t you think I know why you suggested that I move in here?” 

 

Hermione gulped as he sat up showing the top of his finely chiseled chest. 

 

“I know that you have been interested, but I didn't realize you wouldn't ever make a move to return my advances until you suggested I move in here. Then I realized you must not be confident enough to see my advances as such and I decided to take matters into my own hands.” 

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. She tried to respond but her thoughts were still frozen. She started to panic, she must look like an idiot. Draco must have read the thought on her face. In two strides he was across the room and in her personal bubble. 

 

“Hermione, do I have permission to show you just how lucky a wizard is to have gained your affection?” His breath caressed her face and smelled faintly of whiskey and mint. 

 

She nodded, stiffly because she couldn't hardly make herself think, let alone speak. 

 

“I need to hear it Hermione.” 

 

She squeaked out a breathy “Yes.” 

 

Draco shut the door and before she knew it she was pressed against the door with Draco kissing her. It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced before, and she was breathless. He was unrelenting in his attack of her mouth, his hands curled in her hair and his tongue invaded her mouth. Hermione have never been so overwhelmed by feelings as she was right now kissing Draco Malfoy. He pulled away and looked at her. 

 

“I want you so badly Hermione Granger, I am done with our little sarcastic mind games. I want you here and now. I want you to be mine alone.” 

 

Hermione was still reeling from the kiss. She struggled to clear her thought enough to understand what Draco just said.

 

“Like dating?” She finally asked.

 

“Maybe more,” he said, “ but yes dating. You are an inspiring, intelligent woman and I want you by my side. Would you like that?” 

 

Hermione took deep calming breaths. Here she thought this handsome and fearsome man had been ignoring her, when he in fact was feeling the same things she was. She knew his mask of indifference was well practiced, but it was gone as she looked up unto his face. She could see the longing, the hint of fear, and the passion. 

 

“Yes.” She said it clearly and without hesitation. The fire strengthened in his eyes. 

 

“Well we are going to christen this bed then on this fantastic day.” 

 

He lead her over to the bed. He sat her down and ran his hand along the side of her face, his expression almost awed. Kneeling down he positions himself between her legs and leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was gentle and needy. She leaned in and set her arms on his shoulder as the kiss deepened and Draco’s hand wandered up her sides. The touch was light and exploring and it sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. The kisses intensified until Hermione was aching for more, and she started to squirm. 

 

Draco seemed to have been waiting for this queue because he laid her back and pulled her dress over her head. It caught on her hands and instead of freeing her Draco smirked and wrapped the shirt around her hands more tightly. She started to say something when he freed her breasts from her sky blue bra. Her nipples harden and puckered as Draco looked at her with reverence and hunger. The bra joined the shirt and Draco had yet to let go of her hands. With his other hand he ran his fingers feather lightly over each breast, one at a time. Hermione’s nipples hardened still more and her back arched slightly. She had rarely, if ever, felt so turn on and bothered. She just wanted Draco to get to it. She growled slightly under her breath. 

 

Draco grinned and asked, “Do you need something Hermione?” 

 

Hermione bit her lip involuntarily but didn’t have a chance to respond before Draco trapped a nipple in his warm mouth. His tongue flicked and caressed and he groaned as he sucked as much of the breast as he could into his mouth. Hermione felt movement on her thigh and warm wetness. 

 

‘‘Hermione I want you so bad but I want to show you that I will take care of you first.” 

 

He captured her other nipple playing with it with his tongue and sent jolts of pleasure down to her core. Her lower abdomen ached for release. 

 

“Leave your hands above your head Hermione.” Draco instructed. 

 

Hermione tried to not writhe in anticipation as Draco’s look scorched her. He pulled off her pants and fingered her warm wet opening through her matching underwear. 

 

“If at any time you want me to stop what I'm doing just tell me. I want you to want it Hermione, I don't want to take it from you.” 

 

For some reason the words made warmth spread through the rest of her body. Draco suddenly buried his tongue against her underwear where it was soaked with the evidence of her arousal. The heat from his breath was like a fire against her already heated clitoris. He explored through the clothing for few minutes, making Hermione squirm. He re-emerged from between her legs. He licked his lips and grinned a wicked look at her. She blushed, her ears burning, and he came up and kissed her. She could taste her own exotic taste and feel his length pressed against her thigh as his entire body pressed against hers. Her skin seemed to be intra sensitive. Every place Draco's skin touched her's sent shivers and flutters through her, and the tightness in her abdomen grew. 

 

“Draco!” she explained half exasperated and have animal longing. His eyes twinkle devilishly. 

 

“What do you say Princess?” She looked at him in shocked for a moment but the need was to strong to fight right now. She could get him for his torture later. 

 

“Please Draco,” she begged. 

 

He winked at her and took her underwear off. He thrust his fingers deep within her, turning and flicking them until she came shouting his name incoherently. Hermione was lost in a wave of sensations. When she came too, Draco had pulled her alongside his now naked body and was gently stroking her hair, arms, and chest. The touches sent leftover jolts and tingles jumping across her skin like lightning. She looked up at him and smiled softly. 

 

“Wow,” she whispered to his most pleased face. 

 

His grinned changed as she said that, and he seemed to become powerful and intense. 

 

“Were you pleased my Princess?” he asked. 

 

“Very much so,” she breathed. 

 

“Good. Now turn over for me baby.” 

 

She tried to turn over but realized her hands were still bound. She tried to pull them free but he stopped her. 

 

“Oh no, we are doing tonight all on my terms.” He helped her flip over. Her hand touch the frame at the top of the bed. “Hold on.” He ordered, and she meekly complied. 

 

He lifted her core and ass into the air before setting her down light as a feather so he could admire her tush. She couldn't see him well, but felt him run his fingers up and down her ass and back with feather like touches and then scratching just enough to bring color to the skin. 

 

He sucked in a gasp and breathed, “God I am so lucky right now,” and he fingered her dripping slit. 

 

She wiggled to deepen the feeling but Draco pulled away. Hermione couldn't quite suppress the grunt of disappointment at his fingers withdrawing, but that changed fast as he eased himself into her. He was obviously quite large, feeling the way she stretched and was filled by him. This time she sucked in a breath as he settled deep inside her. He smacked her ass and she jumped, which deepened the feeling even more and she stifled a groan of pleasure. 

 

He reached down and grasped her hair pulling her up till she sat on his dick. She felt him slide along her inner walls and she moaned louder. He relinquished her hair for both shoulders and he trailed kisses and nibbly bites around both ears, and down each side of her neck. He also started to bounce her just ever so gently, making her grunt and moan in ecstasy. She was so distracted, with her hands tied and behind her head as he peppered her with kisses and soft breaths, while his cock seemed to move deeper with every bounce, building another wave inside her stronger than the last one. He picked up speed and Hermione was overwhelmed, she couldn't keep track of what he was doing to her, but she had to just ride the pleasure until she climaxed, crumpling around him. 

 

Through the fog of her orgasm she heard Draco follow her with a hissing Fuck Hermione, and he circled her in his arms and they lay upon the pillows together. He detangled her hand and drew her closer. 

 

He whispered to her “What a good little Princess. I loved watching you love that. I can't wait to give you that pleasure again and again. I am going to keep you as long as you let me beautiful.”

 

This was the last thing Hermione heard as she drifted off in her new lover's arms.

 

~~~~

Hermione woke with a start. She was tired and a little sore. She stretched, yawned, and suddenly remembered, she had spent the night wrapped in Draco’s arms after a very exhausting night of sex. She jumped slightly at the sound of a door opening, she looked behind her to see a dripping Draco just out of her shower. He had a towel in hand, drying his hair but nothing else. Hermione blushed at the thought of how intimately she knew that body now. He stopped scrubbing his hair to growl at her,

 

“Don't look at me like that or we won't leave this room today!” 

 

She mentally shook herself and asked, “Are we going somewhere?” 

 

“Yes. Do you know what today is Hermione.” 

 

She stared at him puzzled. 

 

“It’s February 14th.” He stated matter of factly. 

 

She still blink dumbly at him for a few moments more. Then it hit her. 

 

“Oh shoot, its Valentine’s Day!” She exclaimed, feeling a little slow. 

 

“That’s right, and tonight we are going out and I’m showing the world, that you are mine now.” 

 

With Ron Hermione hated his jealous and possessive streak, but when Draco said she belonged to him she wanted to say of course I do and swoon a little. Instead she grinned, bounced off the bed, and kissed him on the cheek. She changed her clothes, and headed out the door calling over her shoulder, 

 

“See you later!” 

 

~~~~~~~

 

The day’s work passed in a blur and Hermione felt like she was floating along. She finished her Ministry load in record time and came home to help Molly clean and cook before disappearing up to her room. There was a box on her bed with a note from Mrs. Weasley saying it had arrived earlier that day. She had picked a few things out and sent for same day owl post. Between the night of pleasure behind her; and the dinner where Draco claimed her as his ahead of her, she was so happy she could burst. She slid into the sexy underthings she had purchased and then into the green gown she had stashed in the back of the closet. It had a heart shaped bodice that clung like a corset and a flaring skirt that was shorter in the front than the back. She styled her hair in a elegant updo with curls cascading down around her face in stylish tendrils. She applied a small amount of makeup, which she knew thanks to Ginny, and finally picked a pair of simple black flats. She couldn't chance a night as important as tonight on heels. 

 

She finally felt ready and she went out to the front porch to wait for Draco. She was surprised to find him already there looking drop dead handsome in a tux. When he turned to face her he held a muggle corsage in his hands. He looked a little sheepish. 

 

“I may have sent an owl to Potter asking if there was anything special I must do to make this perfect for you. He said this would be important,” he hesitated for a moment, “and he said that he was glad we had both figured it out and finally gotten together.” 

 

He looked half irritated and half pleased with this announcement. Hermione was glowing with Harry’s words and she allowed Draco to place the corsage on her wrist. He took her hand and walked her to the apparition zone. They turned and were suddenly in London and Draco was leading her up the steps to a very high class, well know restaurant.

 

They spent an hour and a half in the restaurant, and Hermione was beyond pleased. While she saw Draco's mask turned on for other people, she saw that he left it off when he talked to her. It spoke so much to how much he actually wanted a relationship with her. 

 

When they left the restaurant, Draco took her hand and asked,

 

“Are you ready for the next place on our list?” 

 

Hermione nodded and she found herself, a few moments later, walking into the Ministry for the Valentine's day benefit. She was surprised at the location, but it also seemed years ago when she was ruminating about not being asked to this by Draco and now they were going as an actual couple. 

 

They walked in and Hermione saw a few girls jaws drop. One gal even got beet red and snarled at Hermione as she left the party. Hermione felt like she should be unnerved by how many women were harboring feelings for Draco, but she just felt pride that he had chosen her. They head to the dance floor and Draco pulls her close. They spin slowly and Draco inhaled deeply, his face partially buried in Hermione's hair. He had been doting all evening and Hermione had a jolt of pleasure when he told people she was his girlfriend. Hermione leaned into Draco more, and he kissed her forehead. She turned her smiling face up to him and he smiled back. His face grew serious as he pulled her closer to the edge of the dance floor.

 

“I want to make sure you know that this is real for me Hermione. I want to marry you. I'm not the snot nosed spoiled brat I used to be and I want to make you my queen. I was to insecure from my past to try and make a move before, and suddenly I couldn't stand the idea of being alone without you. That's why I came into your room was just to tell you that. You looked so good though I was overwhelmed and was so happy you wanted me too. Anyway, what I am trying to say is, I want you forever. That is if you want that with me.” 

 

Hermione hadn't stopped grinning at him. When he finished his hurried speech, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately no one standing close could miss the electricity between them. 

 

“I want nothing more than that.” He leaned in and kissed her sweetly again. 

 

“Let's get out of here.” he whispered in her ear, and she took his hand and they walked out dreaming of their future. Together.


End file.
